muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Monster filmography
A list of productions Cookie Monster has appeared in. TV Series *''Sesame Street'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' (beginning in season 2) *''Sesame Street'' (Japan) *''Sesamstrasse'' (since season 40, including intro and Folge 2672) *''The Furchester Hotel'' *''Sesamo'' *''Iftah Ya Simsim'' (2015 revival) (since season 2) *''Galli Galli Sim Sim'' (since season 9) *''Plaza Sesamo (in video for the "Dream, Save, Do" campaign) TV specials *Julie on Sesame Street'' (1973) *''Out to Lunch'' (1974) *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' (1983) *''Big Bird in China'' (1983) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1988) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' (1989) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' (1991) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' (1993) *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (1994) *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' (1996) *''Elmopalooza'' (1998) *''CinderElmo'' (1999) *''The Street We Live On'' (2004) *''Open Huis in Sesamstraat'' (2005) *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) *''The Cookie Thief'' (2015) *''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' (2016) *''The Magical Wand Chase'' (2017) *''When You Wish Upon a Pickle'' (2018) *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2019) Guest Appearances *''Evening at Pops'' (1971) *''The Dick Cavett Show'' - November 25, 1971 *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' *''The Muppet Show'' - Episode 518: Marty Feldman *''An Evening with Jim Henson and Frank Oz'' (1989) *''Martha Stewart Living'' (2001) *''Martha'' **October 24, 2006 **October 6, 2008 *''Today'' **May 10, 2007 **November 6, 2009 **February 13, 2015 **January 5, 2017 **November 8, 2017 **November 8, 2018 *''The Colbert Report'' **June 19, 2008 **December 18, 2014 *''InFANity'' (2009) *''FOX News'' **July 2009 **September 22, 2011 *''Saturday Night Live'' **December 18, 2010 (Jeff Bridges/Eminem) **April 11, 2015 (Taraji P. Henson/Mumford & Sons) *''Good Morning America'' **September 20, 2011 **January 5, 2012 **September 19, 2012 **September 13, 2013 **September 12, 2014 **December 16, 2016 **December 6, 2018 *''The Dr. Oz Show'' - December 19, 2011 *''Jim Henson's Musical World'' (2012) *''The Wendy Williams Show'' - September 25, 2013 *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' - September 25, 2013 *''Newsnight'' (2013) *''Michael Bublé's 3rd Annual Christmas Special'' (2013) *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' **October 14, 2015 **February 1, 2017 *''The One Show'' (2016) *''Cake Wars'' - Episode 209 (March 7, 2016) *''The Late Show with Stephen Colbert'' - April 13, 2018 *''This Morning'' - April 15, 2019 *''The Great British Bake Off'' (2019, promo) Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) Albums *''The Sesame Street Book & Record'' *''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album'' *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' *''The Sesame Street Monsters!'' *''Merry Christmas from Sesame Street'' *''Aren't You Glad You're You?'' *''Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (album)'' *''The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album'' *''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' *''Sesame Street Fever'' *''Every Body's Record'' *''Dinah! I've Got a Song'' *''Sesame Disco!'' *''Sesame Country'' *''For the First Time'' *''Sesame Street Sing-Along!'' *''Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along'' Direct-to-video *''Monster Hits!'' *''Sesame Street Visits the Hospital'' *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''Elmo's Magic Cookbook'' *''Bert & Ernie's Word Play'' *''What's the Name of That Song?'' (2004) *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' (2004) *''Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Sesame Beginnings'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) *''Being Green'' (2009) *''C is for Cookie Monster'' *''For Me, For You, For Later'' *''Elmo's Music Magic'' *''Little Children, Big Challenges'' Theme park *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''Spaghetti Space Chase'' *''Street Mission'' Video games *''Counting Café'' *''Alphabet Avenue'' *''Elmo's Number Journey'' *''Music Maker'' *''Sesame Street Sports'' *''Once Upon a Monster'' *''Kinect Sesame Street TV'' Books See also: Cookie Monster Books *''The Together Book'' *''Big Bird's Birthday Party'' *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' *''The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles'' *''Rosita's New Friends'' *''Monsters Are Red, Monsters Are Blue'' *''The Monsters on the Bus'' Comics *''Sesame Street'' (comic strip) *''Epi / Blas ...y los demás'' *''Barrio Sesamo'' *''Sesame Street'' (Ape Entertainment) Online content *Sesame Street viral videos **Cookie Monster Auditions for SNL **"Share It Maybe" **"Me Want It (But Me Wait)" **Unboxing videos **"Sesame Street Presents the 80s" Commercials, promos, interstitials *PBS promos *''Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''A Brief History of Motion Pictures'' *Fuji Xerox *Yamazaki *''Ready to Learn'' **Double Get-Wordy **Mission:Impossible *Chrysler *Respect Brings Us Together **Respect World **"Give it, live it, RESPECT" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies